Loveless
by Raining Sky
Summary: The Organization has been revived, and still lack a heart. This time around they're going for a more passive route, if possible. All of them get word of a certain website, a gateway to finding their match. Each of them has their own reason for joining.
1. How the mighty fall hard

**A/N: **This is my first shot at writing a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so I apologize if it isn't very good or if the chapters are too short. So, if you have any suggestions or any ideas just post a review. Actually, even if you just drop by and say hello I'll be more than happy.

I just want to get this over with, but I'd consider it AU/AR. It's in a slightly more modern setting, and all the characters are alive. That's right, every single one. However, it's a continuation of what happens at the end of the second game than a completely new setting. And this will have yaoi, maybe even yuri pairings. So, if you dare to venture further, read on...

Also, this story may have more mature content in the later chapters. I haven't decided how far I want to go, but I figure I'll play it safe and put an M on my story.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II © Square Enix

* * *

The stars had twinkled brightly in the sky that night. That night was one of endings and new beginnings. Countless had fallen that night, and their path was slowing being chipped away with each finishing blow being dealt. It seemed all hope was being lost. And then, the final one fell into the abyss as the moon shone brightly in the sky. Now, they had all evaporated into the nothingness from which they had been created.

But with his last dying breath, Xemnas undid all the work they had accomplished. He hadn't a clue what sort of cataclysm might occur of his actions, he just merely did it to salvage any remaining pride he had. He may have gone down swinging, but he preferred to be the one to destroy their gateway to Kingdom Hearts then have Ansem do it. Having Ansem be the one to unwind all their work would mean having everything go in vain. If he, himself destroyed it, it would be… He didn't have the words to be able to describe it, but he was the one that had been the cause of all this, and now he would be the one to wipe all traces of this foul experiment forever.

The heart shaped moon, the gateway to Kingdom Hearts exploded, showering thousand of lights through the sky and the air. The glowing lights gently touched Xemnas' body, which was sprawled across the ground. He was awaiting death, all emotions and pain now fading away. His eyes couldn't bear to watch anymore. Everything was lost. His fellow comrades, their progress, and he wouldn't be surprised if their headquarters came crashing down.

His body was filling with a warm feeling, but one that was numbing all his senses. He knew he was going to die, his fate was inevitable. He didn't know whether he had any regrets or not left in this world. He regretted not being able to reclaim his heart, but then again, regrets were only for those that had feeling and emotions. Those that were whole…

Nobodies could not become somebodies. They were nothing, like the nothingness from which they came.

But, if he did have one last dying wish it would be that the others could continue on his legacy. It was obvious that one day he would die, After all, this whole plan was his and whoever wanted to stop him would go after him. However, it was too late to for even his dying wish to come true. He was the last one. My, how the mighty fall hard. Was that it? Would all of their work go in vain?


	2. Life is one big joke

**A/N:** This chapter is very similar to the first one, with Xemnas just contemplating his life more. I know that it's short, but I promise you that the next one will be longer. [And it won't have Xemnas being all philosphical. And have no fear, the next chapter will have them all revived. So, please review. :

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts II © Square Enix

* * *

It was almost satiric to sit there and watch his life's work destroyed. If there was some higher power they were surely finding this amusing. And now that he was just lying on the floor, his energy inching away from him, he looked back at his life. His whole life was just some ironic joke. In his previous 'life' when he had dabbled in the ways of darkness he had little interest in the matters of love or settling down for that matter. And now, when he had lost his heart which he had no use of, he was willing to risk his life to regain it.

It almost made him wonder what gave him this obsession to retrieve his heart. Dare he call it obsession? Was that what it was? He had put all his energy and effort into such a silly thing, such a ridiculous cause. But maybe that was it. It was his very essence to devote his life works to things that only caused his demise. He wouldn't even mention that he had ruined the lives of countless others. Was it his responsibility for their downfall? After all, they had chosen to venture into the sinister darkness. They knew what they were getting into. And now, when he had banded them together to retrieve the thing they had lost, they once again knew what awaited them. So, was it his fault?

Why did he have to pick now to start second guessing himself? He had a whole lifetime to start, but no. When it was the time to peacefully float off earth and hope that the other side was better than what he'd put up with over here, he began to fill with regrets. Were they regrets? Or was he just in an immense amount of stress? No kidding. Immense amount of stress on the day that could be described with one witty phrase: "make it or break it." And it seemed that they had really broken it. More like crashed and burned. And then someone had decided to throw a pitcher of gasoline over them to really put them out of their misery.

Xemnas smiled. For the first time, it seemed, he was at peace. The hearts were gently floating in the air, and flying off into nearly every direction, surely trying to find their host. Maybe… One of those hearts was his? Of course, that was silly. There was no way one of the hearts he had collected to open Kingdom Hearts with was the one that belonged to him. But, he couldn't help but wonder what the host of each of those hearts were like. There was a story behind each one.

With the last of his energy, he reached his hand out to grab one. One single heart. That was all he needed, all he ever wanted. And it was so close. His hand trembled and shaked with pain, as he tried with all his might to touch it. But even his best efforts weren't enough. It just barely eluded him, instead hitting the ground and it disappeared. And softly, he relaxed his muscles and lay on the ground. His eyes began to close, and he gently faded away. Into the oblivion, where he had been destined to end up. "I will not allow it to end this way – not yet."


End file.
